Resolution
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Oscar and Angie left one another after the s2 finale, but gave into the chemistry they tried to deny. What's left after a year of unspoken regrets remains to be seen. Sequel to Dissolution, so read that to make it all make sense.
1. Chapter 1

I have returned, lovely human beings! I was on the fence about posting this at all because I felt like it it might confuse people, but Skylarcat encouraged me to share it. And, because it is a sequel, I will tell you to **READ DISSOLUTION TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY**. It might be able to be read alone, but was meant to follow Dissolution after 1 years time.

I had the inspiration to write something after a friend of mine on Tumblr told me we are lacking on the undercover front, and Skylarcat wrote The Quiet. This is intended to have 4 parts, but we'll see how it goes. Nothing is mine, all I own is my car, and I'd appreciate any feedback I can get. Enjoy!

* * *

It had taken her a little over a year to be able to be in the same space as him, and nothing could prepare her for the wave of emotions that threatened to choke her as she saw the back of his head through the glass behind her. She'd turned, trying to ease her discomfort at being summoned by Cross without knowing if she'd run into him. Everything was different, she was different, and she was thoroughly afraid to see how he'd changed. Would he have cut his hair, did he have more gray hair like his father, was he seeing someone? That one hurt the most, knowing that it was entirely possible that her part- _ex-partner_ could be in a relationship with someone else in the time she's been away. She tuned out Mark as she watched him, seeing his profile as he laughed at something Lucas said, the action making her smile involuntarily a bit. She missed that smile, missed the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her, especially that night-

"Angie, are you hearing me?" Mark asked, and she whipped around to face him, nodding as she met his gaze guiltily. He sighed, looking out his window at his detectives as they got into the elevator.

"Did you want to say hello to them since you're here helping me out? I know it's been a while-"

"I can't, you know why," she muttered, ducking her head as she fiddled with the ring on her right hand. She, Betty, and Mark had this discussion when she'd left, and he knew just how hard it had been for her to leave Vega behind. He'd talked to her about Vega, finding out about them being involved when they'd met for a drink a couple weeks after her transfer. He'd put together just why Vega had looked so devastated after that, knowing it must have made her leaving damn near impossible to get through.

* * *

_"You know what? I really miss homicide," she said, her voice throaty from the alcohol they kept throwing back. Mark knew this Angie, the one that wanted to drown her sorrows rather than talk them out like a normal person. At one point, he was that person, but he'd come a long way. He watched the way her eyes seemed unfocused, the glass dangling from her fingers dangerously as it hovered over their table. She'd called him up and invited him out, and it baffled him until she'd said she just needed someone to talk to aside from Betty. After everything they had been through, he could understand just needing a familiar face. It seemed like she needed that, but as their night went on, he knew it wasn't him she was looking for. Betty took it in stride, sipping her martini as she watched Angie intently, silent for far too long in his opinion._

_"Yeah, well anytime you wanna come back Ang-"_

_"I can't Mark, I'm not welcome," she said, lowering her voice before she downed what was left in her glass. He looked puzzled, but she waved him off as she signaled for another drink, fiddling with her empty glass as she kept her eyes away from him. Betty knew this conversation well, had it a few days after her transfer. _

_"Of course you are Angie"_

_"No, I'm really not. Nothing can go back to the way it was"_

_"You're confusing me Ang, nothing's changed," he replied, and she crossed her arms against the table and dropped her head onto her forearms. The motion muffled what she'd said, and when he asked her to repeat herself, she lifted her head just high enough to give him a death glare._

_"I said, I slept with Oscar," she exhaled, talking a large gulp of the new glass that was placed in front of her just moments ago. He gaped at her, but she just looked up at the ceiling, avoiding him for a moment as the alcohol burned her throat. Betty smiled sadly at him when he looked at her, knowing that this was going to be hard for them all. She took a deep breath and kept talking, missing the look of astonishment that was currently on his face._

_"It was the night before I sent you my transfer, I was a coward and he was there…"_

_"So you're telling me you had sex with Vega because it was convenient?" he asked bewildered, not understanding her logic in the slightest._

_"Yes, because interrupting her will get you answers Mark," Betty muttered loud enough for him to hear, earning herself a glare in response. She shrugged a shoulder, unapologetic._

_"No! God no," Angie rushed, looking at him like he was stupid, "I slept with him because I care about him, and I was leaving and…"_

_"And…?"_

_"And if I stayed, I was afraid I was going to lash out and blame him for things that were never his fault. I would have ruined him Mark, and he would have left so…I did it first," she whispered, ashamed that the only time she'd ever admit this aloud was because the guilt was eating at her. She hadn't forgotten in the last six weeks how he'd held her, intertwined their fingers as he kissed her deeply, hoping to hold onto her. She'd known it then, he was trying to give her a reason to stay, it was in his touch; the kiss to her wrist that begged her to give him a chance, the way he splayed his hands on her lower back trying to keep her with him any way he could. It broke her heart knowing that if she'd let him, he could have convinced her to stay. It scared her, the way she wanted to give into him completely; give him all of her broken pieces in the hopes that he'd fix them and make her whole again. _

_"You're in love with him," Mark said, low enough that she barely heard him, and she cringed at the emotions that one sentence brought on. She'd had enough soul bearing for a lifetime, and she couldn't keep going over this with Mark if she was intent on keeping her distance. She threw down a twenty and stood, pulling on her jacket as she avoided eye contact with Cross, knowing that if he could see her eyes, he'd know he was right. She bent down and kissed his cheek, giving his shoulder a pat as she waved at Betty. She knew it wasn't the last time she'd see either of them, but she needed to put some space between herself and her feelings. _

_"Take care of them…of him Mark. You too Betty, promise me you'll be there if he needs anything. I'll see you guys around," he grabbed her hand, holding her just a moment longer before patting it and letting her go._

_"Yeah Ang, see you around"_

_"I promise sweetie, I'll be there," Betty vowed, and Angie's wobbly smile was all they got before she walked out the door._

* * *

"If this is all too much for you, we can always do this over dinner or something…"

"It's fine Mark, I'm not gonna break," she answered, but she nodded her thanks at the consideration. She was beginning to feel as if she was going to crawl out of her skin, and she knew she'd have to leave before she did something stupid, like throw herself into Oscar's arms. She knew what it was like, clutching onto him for dear life, and it terrified her that the feeling hadn't faded like she'd hoped. She was still just as in love with him as she had been before…everything went wrong.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go over the details with Oscar and see how he feels about it all. I know Franco requested you for this assignment, but you don't have to do it," Cross offered, knowing that what was being asked of her was enormous.

"He's Oscar's father Mark, and someone sent him a death threat. I can't turn him away unless Oscar doesn't want my help," she said, afraid that he really would tell her to essentially go to hell despite Franco's request.

"I'm not saying you'd be so petty, all I'm saying is that going undercover is going to make everything between the two of you surface. You can't hide from him with this, especially because it's about his father"

"I know, I'm just hoping that he can stomach being around me for a night"

"Somehow I think he'll manage," Cross said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair as she glared at him.

"Have you even told him about the letter? I'd be less worried about me and more worried about yourself," she responded, knowing that the grimace on Mark's face wasn't forced in the slightest.

"I know. You wanna grab a drink Friday, my treat? I'll even see if Betty's free," he asked, hoping she'd take him up on his offer. He could see over her shoulder and out into the bullpen as she faced him, and he saw Vega walk back in, Lucas running into his back as he stared back at them from the side of his desk. Lucas looked up and saw Mark and Angie, and he cringed at the happy expression on his face. Vega looked like he'd seen a ghost, and Mark wanted the earth to open and swallow him before he had to tell Angie to turn around.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Why do you look like someone just punched you?" Angie asked, and he darted his eyes over her shoulder again, and he could see the dread in her eyes, as she understood what he wasn't saying. Her eyes filled with tears, her head dropping in defeat. She didn't want to see him; she didn't deserve the rush of happiness she got at the thought of it all. She'd broken them; she didn't get to win this time.

"I guess I had to do this sometime," she said, her tone making it clear this was the last thing she wanted to do, especially if he declined her help for the detail.

"I can send them to the morgue, you say the word and I'll do what I can," he offered, and she took a minute to just prepare herself for this. She knew it was a long time coming, but it was all still so fresh she didn't know how to act around Oscar anymore. The last time they'd been close she'd kissed him, and she sure as hell couldn't do that now. She closed her eyes, turning around and opening them, not expecting the vision that was before her. She turned back towards Mark briefly, asking him to explain what the hell she was looking at.

"That's Elise, as far as I know she's got a thing for him but nothing's happened," Mark admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously as Angie snorted cynically.

"Is it wrong to dislike her on site...?" she asked crossly, raising her eyebrow at him as her gaze flickered back to the woman that had placed a file on Oscar's desk and lingered. She was pretty, had long dark hair pulled back into a bun that made her look professional and put together. She and Oscar made an attractive couple, but it hurt her to know that he might be moving on from…whatever it was that was between them. She knew it was a distinct possibility, but a small part of her hoped that maybe he'd want to be with her. It was a selfish part of her she decided, the part that thought coming here today wouldn't be such a difficult thing; the part of her that liked to lie to herself.

"I know it's weird Ang-" he said, but she waved him off, straightening her shoulders as she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself as she saw Betty step off the elevator. The redhead smiled brightly at her and she had to smile back, even if she was falling apart inside.

"It's fine, I had this coming. I've gotta make the rounds, but I'll see you guys Saturday? And please Mark, have some tact when you tell him, okay?" she asked, giving him a look that meant more harm if he was thoughtless.

"Alright, good luck" he said, and she punched him in the arm as she walked by, feeling better when she heard his muttered curse. Served him right.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next one! Remember that Angst/Romance rating I have...I CAN'T HELP IT WITH THE ANGST. But I promise, there will be a good dose or romance before we're through. Read and enjoy people!

* * *

She made her way out into the bullpen, the deep breath she was holding coming out swiftly as her insanely strong best friend hugged her tightly. Angie knew Betty hadn't seen her in a few weeks, and was relieved that it was her that got to Angie first. Betty always seemed to know what she needed, even when it hurt like hell.

"How are you holding up?" she whispered into Angie's ear, squeezing her briefly before letting her go just enough to look her in the eye. Angie knew she probably looked like crap, but she wasn't going to lose her cool this time; she didn't have a right to be upset anymore.

"I'm alive, does that count?" she asked Betty, squeezing her biceps before letting her go. Betty gave her a sad smile, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"You'll be fine," Betty muttered as Lucas came up to her, giving her a hug that she returned enthusiastically. He'd grown in her absence, he was dressing nicer and looked like he'd had a lot more experience. She was proud of him, telling him so lowly as he pulled away. He ducked his head bashfully and mumbled his thanks, looking much like the rookie he used to be. It was comforting until it wasn't, reminding her of what she walked away from, and whom she walked away from. She watched as Oscar talked to the woman in the opening to the kitchen, and she took this as her opportunity to leave without making a scene.

"Look guys, it's been fun but I have to go catch up on some work," she said, inching her way towards the double doors as they looked at her sadly.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Vega?" Lucas asked, confused as to why she wouldn't say anything to the partner she'd had for five years. He sent a glance over to Vega, and he could see him and Elise speaking quietly enough for it to make sense to him.

"Oh," he said, and Betty just nodded and swatted his shoulder, effectively shutting him up before he said anything else. Angie flinched; quickly masking her pain with a smile, hoping it came across well as she backed away towards the exit.

"He's busy, I'll catch him another time. It was good seeing you guys," Angie said sincerely, turning away from them and making a beeline for the elevator. She stopped in front of the doors and punched the button harder than necessary with her thumb, tempted to keep pushing it if it'd actually recall the elevator faster. She was trying to breathe steadily, not letting her feelings take hold as she heard the chime of the doors. She flexed up on her toes, waiting for the doors to open when she heard the doors to the bullpen open, and she froze. The elevator doors finally started to slide apart so she steeped in, but she still heard him over the blood rushing in her ears as clear as ever.

"Were you going to say anything to me before you left?" he asked, the hurt unmistakable in his voice. She never wanted to hurt him again; she'd thought it would be easier if she just left him alone until he got filled in about his father. She wasn't so sure about her decision anymore; he'd always had that effect on her. He pressed the button to stop the doors from closing, putting his hands against either side as he effectively caught her in the elevator. She took a step back and leaned against the back wall, chewing her lip the same way she always had.

"You were busy, I just thought it'd be better if I didn't," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders and looking at a spot over his shoulder. The fact that she couldn't even meet his eyes hurt, he knew this was a long time coming.

"I would have wanted to see you, still do," he says, ducking his head to try to catch her eye. Her eye flickered up to see him, and she could see the anger sitting behind his eyes. He was still upset with her, and he had every right to be, but doing this in public wasn't their style.

"I can't do this with you right now, go talk to Mark Oscar, I need to go"

"Where do you need to be?" he asked swiftly, trying to keep her there with him anyway he could. She looked tired, like it was taking everything she had to stand there and talk to him, and he couldn't remember it ever being this hard. It took the wind out of his sails immediately.

"Anywhere but here," she murmured, pressing the button for the lobby as he pulled his hands away, looking at her like she was a stranger. She wasn't going to make this a tearful reunion in the middle of the station, a year had changed her a lot and she was going to try her best to be there for him. They had to find a way to work together again if he was going to help his father, and they were definitely fighting an uphill battle.

* * *

He stared at the doors as they closed, unsure as to what he should be feeling right now. He felt surprised, not knowing that she'd show up today, and it tilted his world a bit. It's been over a year since he's seen her, and she was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was a bit darker, and she was thinner. He worried briefly if she'd been taking care of herself, and berated himself for the thought. They'd made it clear that anything between them wasn't going to work, but today wasn't then. A part of him hoped she'd been there to see him, but he knew it was just wishful thinking. He knew she had pushed him away on purpose, going as far to leave her badge in his drawer that he'd found later that day. It had crippled him, knowing she gave him the one thing that had cemented them to one another. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but Cross had told him about the transfer the next morning, and he'd used everything he knew to take it in stride as best as he could. He'd gone through the motions for the next few weeks, trying to get used to Lucas' quiet inquiries unlike the blunt statements he was used to. He'd almost asked where Angie was after lunch one day, and he stormed out of the bullpen to keep the words from leaving his mouth.

He knew he couldn't possibly be the only one blindsided by her visit, but looking through the glass at his coworkers said he was. He felt betrayed, as if everyone knew something he didn't, and it fueled his determined stride towards the two people he knew had something to do with this. As he came through the doors, Cross started to go back into his office, but was stopped by Vega's voice.

"Lucas, can you go out and grab us lunch? I need to talk to Dr. Rogers and Sergeant Cross for a minute," he declared, daring either one of them to escape this conversation. Cross just nodded and Betty made her way into his office silently.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Lucas responded, grabbing his jacket and almost sprinting from the bullpen, hoping that everyone would be acting normal by the time he returned. He wasn't optimistic, but he was trying to be. He glanced back, watching Vega close the door and was eternally grateful he was excluded; Vega's temper wasn't something he wanted to experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the feedback people! I do have one minor change though...there will actually be 5 parts and it's already completed! I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I rather liked the way it came together. Read, be merry, give me some ideas for another story?

* * *

"So, does anyone want to tell me why I'm the only one that looks surprised that she's here?"

Betty fidgeted with the bangles on her wrist, trying to avoid making eye contact with him, knowing she knew too much. He'd spent a number of nights out with Betty over the year Angie's been gone, trusting her to tell him he wasn't a complete idiot for giving into the chemistry he and his partner have. _Had._

"Look Vega-"

"Mark, if you're going to lie to me I'd strongly advise against it," he interrupted, giving his boss a sharp look that dared him to push Oscar. Cross held his gaze, deciding that they might as well be honest since it most likely won't be the last time Vega sees her.

"Angie was dropping by to consider a request she's had for a security detail next weekend. You're father requested her for his fundraiser along with you; he received a death threat and trusts the two of you to protect him. I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up"

"A heads up," Oscar muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks sir I appreciate it"

"Oscar that's not fair," Betty broke in, but he rounded on her with a fire she'd seen enough times to know he was hurting. Him and Angie were more alike than they realized; that intensity they had when they were dealing with one another was what made them such a good match.

"Betty, you know how much-" he broke off, taking a deep breath and swiping a hand over his face as he gathered his thoughts, "You know what happened"

"We both do," Cross interjected, and Oscar laughed humorlessly, shaking his head.

"Of course you do," Oscar said, and he dropped himself into the chair beside Betty, covering his face with his hands. He dragged them over his face as he turned to Betty, keeping his voice low.

"Is she doing okay?" he asked, the hope in his voice not entirely masked despite his effort. The three of them had become relatively close since Angie's departure, and in some ways he was glad there were people that knew just how hard this all was for him. He wasn't naïve enough to think they'd only ever spent time with him, and was sure that they'd had dinner or drinks with Angie and just didn't mention it. He understood the need to keep their worlds separate, knowing that being friends with the both of them couldn't have been easy.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Oscar asked, trying to bring himself back the problem at hand as he looked over at Cross.

"He called Angie, that's all she'd tell me," Mark said.

"Sweetie, you should go talk to her. It's been a long time; maybe things have changed," Betty suggested softly. She knew it was a long shot, but she hoped after everything, they could find their way back to each other.

"I don't know, she didn't seem so happy to talk a minute ago," he said, watching as Cross scribbled something on a piece of paper that he held out to him. He took it, confused until he saw that it was an address. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed, so he settled on just staring at him blankly.

"Angie got a smaller place with Manny gone, and I think it's about time you guys figured this out. I've been trying to get her back to homicide for months, and I was hoping if you'd have her, she could come back and work with you and Lucas," Cross admitted, knowing that he was playing dirty by dangling Angie in front of him like that. Oscar nodded his thanks, putting the paper in his pocket as he stood.

"Can you tell Lucas-"

"That you had an emergency and won't be back in until tomorrow, consider it done," Cross said, giving Vega an encouraging smile as Betty stood up and gave him a brief hug.

"She will talk to you, but she knows your angry and she's just waiting for that to come out before she says anything. She'd giving you that Oscar, she's giving you the space she thinks you deserve," Betty whispers as she leans in to hug him, holding him a moment so he'd understand what she was saying. It wasn't about him and Angie right now, it was about his father and his safety. Despite their differences, he knew he'd go to make sure he was okay because it was his job. But right now, his job was figuring out if they could be in the same room without lashing out.

* * *

He parked on her street, getting out of his car slowly as he took in her new home. It was nice, in a good location, and he wondered if she'd known she was a few miles closer to him than she was. It was a small thing that made him happy, but it also hurt to know she'd been that much closer this entire time. He parked in front of her so he knew she was home, but he still hesitated when he was on the porch. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't be welcome, but after everything he had to give it a shot. He knocked on the door and stood back, hoping she wouldn't slam the door in his face when she realized he wanted to talk about everything. She opened the door and he tilted his head, unable to help the smile that spread across his face at The Clash shirt that she had on. It was so her, and the thought warmed him a bit, knowing she couldn't be all that different after all.

"I take it Mark told you?" she said, resting her hip against the door as she heaved a sigh at him. It confused him when that was the first thing out of her mouth, and she shook her head at him and opened the door wider, motioning him to follow her as she walked back inside. He took off his coat and hat and hung it by the door as he closed it. He found her on her couch with a bottle of wine, a second glass out presumably for him as she stared out at the water from her seat. He sat beside her, leaving a safe distance between them as she unfolded her legs and poured him a good amount of wine. The bottle was half empty, so he was assuming she'd been busy when he knocked.

"On second thought, let me grab the good stuff. I have a feeling this is going to be unpleasant," she said, the latter half of her sentence being said under her breath as she walked over to her liquor cabinet. He just sat there in silence, watching her grab a bottle of bourbon and two more glasses. She put them down and poured one, throwing it back and taking a deep breath before she came back and settled them on the coffee table.

"Needing to get a head start?" he remarked quietly, and she ignored him as she poured them both a shot this time. She slid the glass in his direction, careful to avoid contact as she grabbed her wine glass and sat back. She looked him over and took a sip before she said anything.

"I advise you take the shot, it'll make this a hell of a lot easier for both of us" she remarked, sipping her wine as he drank his bourbon and placed the glass back on the table. She watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed with the burn of the alcohol he'd just drank, and she remembered that same movement happening when she'd ran her nails over his scalp that caused him to then bite right under ear. It made her shiver and he glanced over at her, quirking an eyebrow in question. She just looked back outside, waiting for him to really say something. She was tired, all of the tension finally bled out to exhaustion and she just wanted to crawl back in bed.

"Now that I'm on my way to a day drinking habit, can we talk Ang?" Vega asked, enjoying the warmth the alcohol was providing him. After a year and one hell of a surprising return, it felt anti climactic to sit and drink with her again. It was how everything started, and it seemed like almost no time had passed.

"We can talk about whether or not you can work with me," she offered, giving him a nod before continuing, "I know after everything it might be uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable?" he bit out, some of his irritation showing. He shook his head and laughed, taking a drink from his wine and as he looked at her head on.

"Uncomfortable is an understatement," he admitted.

"I'll tell Franco no then, it's fine-"

"Why don't you tell me why he asked you before he asked me? Let's start there," he said, and she took a drink and sighed, rolling her neck before speaking.

"He said he was worried someone was trying to kill him because of his fundraiser for this new project, and he knew I was more than capable of being part of security for the night,"

"That's not all he said I'm assuming," he said, and she cleared her throat, playing with her glass as she looked intently at the dark liquid.

"He said he remembered how we'd been at his wedding," she divulged, not wanting to bring it up, "He knew if there was any chance at discretion, it'd be his son and his significant other. I didn't have the heart to tell him that, you know…"

"You walked out on me, yeah, I'd leave that out too," he responded, the bite in his tone enough to ignite her anger a little.

"That's not fair Oscar, you knew what it was," she mumbled, not wanting to do this.

"That it was just sex?"

"It was never just sex and you know that," she angrily threw at him, "If I recall correctly, you agreed to just that night," he just looked at her, astonished at just how dense she could be.

"If you think I didn't want you to stay-"

"I knew you did, and that's exactly why I left!" she said, her voice raising as she put her glass down on the coffee table, putting space between them. He placed his glass down as well, but stayed seated and tracked her movements on the other side of the room.

"Don't give me that Ang, you knew you could have stayed,"

"Jesus Oscar you have no idea how much I wanted to stay-"

"How could I, you wouldn't even talk to me!" he said loudly, and she turned on him, giving him an angry glare.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, I killed another cop and don't know if my head will ever be right again, but all I know is that I want you?" she said, her sentence tapering off as she realized what she'd just said and bit down on her bottom lip. She walked over and reached for her wine, but he grabbed her wrist gently before she could, forcing her to look at him. She saw what she saw in the mirror every morning; regret, anger, and hope. There was so much there between them, they'd never really untangle their lives from one another. He ran his thumb over her pulse point and she could feel her heart race, his touch familiar and foreign all at once.

"That would have been enough," he said, and she felt like shit because she knew he wouldn't have needed more than she could give him, but that's exactly what got them here.

"You only asked me for a night because you know me so well, and I thought we could make a clean break until I figured things out…"

"Well, that went horribly," he remarked, and she snorted in agreement. He let her wrist go, and she missed his touch immediately as she sat beside him again, this time shoulder to shoulder. Their heads turned towards one another and he was so close that her eyes widened comically. He patted her thigh comfortingly, looking up at the ceiling before saying anything, the smile on his face smug and attractive as hell.

"If we're going to do this, you can't look so terrified when I'm this close to you Angie"

"It's not being this close that worries me," she confessed, watching the way his eyes narrowed in thought, "It's whether or not we'll be okay when it's over" she said, and he nodded, knowing it was entirely possible that she'd run again for different reasons this time. He just had to have a little faith that they'd finally come full circle.


	4. Chapter 4

I have forgotten how much I appreciate people's reactions and opinions on my work. I feel like if I comment on something it isn't adequate, but you people have renewed my faith, so thank you!

I put notes at the end of this chapter for the dress and ring, because seriously, the latter is gorgeous. Read, enjoy, and please don't kill me!

* * *

Oscar was standing beside his desk, staring down at the box that he'd had for a couple days now, unsure as to whether or not he wanted to take things this far. He knew his father had planned to introduce Angie as his girlfriend, but it sounded juvenile. What they had was so much more complicated, and he knew he shouldn't add to the stress, but this may be his one shot to convince Angie that she belonged here, with him. Even it were just as partners and friends, he wasn't sure he could handle her leaving again. He turned as he heard the click of heels behind him, quick to grab the box and shove it in his pocket before he got a good look at her.

He was wearing a tuxedo as per his father's request, but Angie's dress made him absolutely speechless. She walked in gracefully, and he was vaguely aware that Betty and Cross had to be somewhere nearby, the nosy people that they were. Angie did a twirl, smiling at him, and he suspected hiding her laughter at his inability to string a sentence together. She was in a floor length, dark green dress that fit her amazingly. There were two satin sections that covered her chest and crossed her collarbones, creating an X shape that left her shoulders relatively bare. She spun then, and he almost swallowed his tongue as the expanse of smooth skin that was revealed by the crisscrossed ribbons of fabric that left a diamond shaped part of her lower back bare.

She turned back around to face him and her eyes twinkled, and he felt like he had last year, knowing that whatever she asked of him, he'd do in a heartbeat. She smiled at him gently, going over to him to pick up the gun she was supposed to have strapped to her thigh already, and she surprised him when she opened his bottom drawer to put her heeled foot on, exposing the slit that started halfway up her thigh as she put her thigh holster on. Her skin glowed and it took all of his self control not to run the back of his hand down her thigh, just to see if she'd shiver again. Tonight was a terrible idea, but he couldn't help the overwhelming urge to thank his father tremendously.

"Couldn't you have done that before you put the dress on?" he muttered, not wanting to be overheard by the friends he was sure were in Cross' office some 15 feet away. Angie didn't look at him as she slid her gun into its place, but he could see the smirk on her face as she gracefully closed the drawer and straightened her dress.

"Probably," she answered flippantly, but the smile that bloomed across her face was worth the minute of discomfort she'd caused him. She was toying with him for a reason, but he wasn't sure they were ready to discuss that just yet. He fingered the box in his pocket as she slipped earrings in her ears, her hair swept up and away from her face. He figured now was the best time, considering they were going to be picked up any minute by his father. He slipped the box from his pocket and spoke before she could ask him anything.

"Look, I know that we're supposed to be guests of my father's, but I had this idea," he started, and she just raised an eyebrow, looking from his eyes to the box in front of him. She knew exactly what was in there, but she wanted him to explain himself, because her heart was having a hard time separating what it wanted from what their assignment was. She didn't even register the initials on the box.

"If we showed up engaged, he'd get to be the proud father, showing off his son and his soon to be daughter-in-law," he said, and his stomach dropped at the thought, "And we'd be able to stay closer to him all night. It might be something to consider-"

"Yes," Angie breathed out before she had a chance to stop herself, and she felt herself flush at the soft look Oscar was giving her. He opened the box and pulled out the actual ring box, opening it up to reveal the ring, the name Harry Winston unmistakable in the velvet that held the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen. She felt her eyes water as he slipped it out, picking up her left hand as he slid the ring slowly into place. It was all too much, and yet not enough because the spell was broken by the squeak she heard from behind them, an excited Betty barreling towards them.

"Oh my god is that what I think it is-" Betty whispered, grabbing Angie's hand from Oscar's to get a closer look at the ring that adorned her finger. He felt a flush of embarrassment knowing that Betty knew exactly what ring was on Angie's finger. He ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously, knowing he'd have to tell Angie anyway.

"It's a-

"It's a Belle by Harry Winston engagement ring is what it is. It's magnificent Oscar," Betty breathed, still eyeing the ring with envy and happiness. Angie's face asked the one question he didn't want to answer, and thankfully Betty saved him.

"It's Harry Winston Ang, just stare at it and smile like an idiot, people will believe you," she remarked and Oscar had to laugh at that. He was still mildly nervous, but the look on her face when he put the ring on her finger was absolutely worth it.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but your father's in the lobby Oscar. Be safe," Mark said from his doorway, and Oscar gave his arm to Angie automatically as she grabbed her purse and made their way to the elevator. If he weren't so nervous, he would have seen the smile she sent him, her eyes light with something more than just friendship.

* * *

As they met his father in front of the precinct, he let out a sigh of relief when Angie let go of him to embrace his father warmly. He never said it aloud, but he was glad that they at least got along. He came up behind Angie slowly, hearing his father compliment her dress.

"You look absolutely stunning Angie, I hope my son has told you that," he commented, and Oscar had a brief moment of panic, knowing that he hadn't said anything to that effect because she'd left him speechless while holstering her gun. Angie just laughed briefly, patting his father's shoulder as they broke apart.

"Of course, you've raised a gentleman Franco. On that note actually, for tonight's assignment-"

"You both are my personal guests that just happen to be police detectives," he interrupted, and Angie just smiled as she continued.

"We decided that for tonight we'd make it easier to stay close to you by being engaged. You can show us off and we can make sure no one has a chance to hurt you on our watch," she said hurriedly, relaxing when his father beamed at them in return. He looked down at her hand and reached for it, holding it delicately in his palm as he gave Oscar a loaded look after gazing at her ring. He raised Angie's hand, releasing her and motioning to his limousine.

"It is absolutely beautiful, I am sure there will no shortage of people wanting to see the two of you. Let us not keep my guests waiting," and with that, they made their way to the car. Oscar grabbed her hand instinctively, getting her attention as they got closer. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, holding her gaze the entire time, finally getting the words out.

"You look exquisite Ang, I'm lucky to have you," he whispered, and slowly dropped her hand as he saw the blush that crept up her neck to her ears. She knew it was going to be a difficult night, but if he kept this up she was never going to be able to do her job. All she'd be able to do is made eyes at her pretend fiancé, and that would do nothing for Franco.

* * *

They'd walked into the dining room of his father's home, watching people mill around between the room and the outdoor garden adorned with lights and boards showing his father's vision for his new building. He avoided these functions for a reason, and it all came back to him when his father pulled him into yet another conversation with a potential investor. He threw Angie a pleading look from where she was at the bar, waiting on their drinks. She smiled at the familiarity of that look, holding up a finger as she picked up their glasses, making her way purposefully towards them. He reached out to her as she got close, pulling his glass from her hand and taking a sip as she just smirked knowingly at him. That was when his father gestured towards them, and she slid her now free left hand onto his bicep, holding herself closer to his side.

"Bill, Eleanor, this is who I have been wanting to introduce you to for some time. You know Oscar, but this is his lovely fiancée Angie," he said proudly, and she tilted her head in acknowledgment as she took her hand from Oscar's arm to switch her drink around, reaching her hand out to them to shake.

She smiled dazzlingly at them, and they told her how lovely she looked and that they remembered her from Franco's wedding last year. Eleanor asked to see, what she assumed to be a beautiful ring, so Angie switches her drink back to her right hand as she held her left hand out. Oscar felt a swell of pride at the praise in the woman's voice, and Angie couldn't help the tender look she sent him. She leaned into him, bringing her head closer to his as he did the same instinctively, tilting it in the opposite direction as she closed the gap, kissing him softly. He felt her lips against his and he placed his right hand on her back to keep her close to him, biting gently on her bottom lip. As they pulled away he grinned at her, his teeth showing as she took her hand back to wipe at her lipstick on his bottom lip. They looked around after a moment and saw everyone looking at them, Franco glowing with satisfaction as Bill and Eleanor commented on how in love they looked.

"She's my best friend, I couldn't have asked for anyone better," Oscar answered, and Angie knew this was that moment she was waiting for; the moment Oscar wanted to give them a second chance to make this right. She was broken out of her moment when her phone vibrated against her hip, and she reached down to see that there was a text from Franco's head of security. She motioned down to her phone and excused them, claiming that they and his father had a lot to do before the night was over. They walked out of the dining room and towards the front hall, watching as the security was holding a man in a nice suit by his arms. Security handed Oscar the bag and began to fill them in.

"Mr. Vega, Mr. Costello was caught on the cameras trying to leave the premises through the garage with alcohol"

"And who is Mr. Costello exactly," Oscar asked, looking to his father. His father motioned with the hand that had his own glass of scotch, a look of disdain on his face.

"He is the man that thought it was a clever idea to cut corners when it came to building that wing of the children's hospital I told you about," he said, his face contorting in anger at the audacity of this man before taking a sip of his drink to calm himself. The man that was being held by two security guards looked blankly at them until Franco began to clear his throat, coughing incessantly. The man's smile grew wide as Oscar patted his father on the back, asking him what was wrong.

"Is your throat feeling scratchy Franco…?" the man taunted, and Franco's eyes grew wide as he collapsed, clutching his throat. Oscar knelt beside him trying to help him as Angie pulled out her phone to dial for an ambulance.

"Yes, this is Detective Angie Flynn of MPD, I need an ambulance at…" her voice didn't register with Vega as he watched his father struggle to breathe, knowing exactly what had happened. He yelled to one of the men to get his father's briefcase from his study, before turning to Angie.

"Ang, tell them he's having an allergic reaction to peanuts. I think he's going into anaphylactic shock"

* * *

I know at _least_ 2 people are going to threaten me about the outcome of this, I'm sorry! It just had to be done.

For this chapter, the dress Angie is wearing is the first one that pops up on Google when searching for: Red Chiffon Crisscross Straps High Neckline Empire Waist Side Slit Evening Dresses. Yeah, because that's the only way to get it to pop up first. But I made it a dark hunter green.

The ring: Belle by Harry Winston Engagement ring. Even though I wrote that in, I'm still putting it down, probably because that beauty starts at like, almost $12,000.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everyone had a great holiday weekend, I'm just being a bum today and decided to add the last chapter of this story. I don't know how everyone else will feel about it, but I think I like where this all ended.

I'm considering doing a Motive Summer Exchange (a gift exchange in the summer), so if anyine is interested or knows someon that would be, let me know!

Read, and enjoy!

* * *

Angie has been sitting in the waiting room for the past hour, ever since they rushed Franco in, needing Oscar to stay with his father and tell them exactly what had happened. Lucas told her that the only thing Franco ingested was his scotch, and it was confirmed that it was laced with peanut dust. They got a hold of the bartender and he explained that the head of the event wanted scotch from a specific bottle, which was then handed to him by Alan Costello posing as his assistant. They had enough to book him, and she was grateful that the threat hadn't been more serious. If Franco had taken a larger sip, he might not have made it, and even that she wasn't certain about because she hadn't seen Oscar yet. She went up to the nurse's station and asked again if she could get an update, but all she got was that they were still working on him and that was all they had. She wanted to force her way back there, but knew that wouldn't go over very well. As she sat back down, Oscar came through the emergency doors and she stood back up immediately. He looked like he'd been put through the ringer; his hair sticking up at odd angles and how pale he looked. He came right towards her and she immediately opened her arms, catching him in a hug as he sagged against her.

"They lost him once, but they got him back. They think he's going to be just fine, he just needs some rest," he muttered against her skin, his voice cracking when he admitted that they'd lost him once. She huffed out a watery laugh, holding onto him tighter as his hands held onto her back with no signs of letting go. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his face tucked into her neck as they just held one another. He and his father might not have the best relationship, but he still loved the man. Angie knew it was rough for them, but she was glad Oscar was here for Franco when he needed him. She knew quite a bit about regret, and she didn't want Oscar to have to live with himself if he hadn't been able to help save his father.

Oscar pulled back and shrugged awkwardly, the silent apology in his eyes as he tried to let her go. Angie had other ideas and ran her left hand up the back of his neck, scratching at his scalp soothing just because she wanted to feel close to him. She felt him shudder and he pulled her body back into him gently, willing to take the comfort she was offering. She wanted to cry; sad that the only time they were this close for so long is because he didn't have anyone else. She didn't want to let him go, she wanted everything they did tonight to be the way their lives were, and not because they were pretending to be something they're not.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay," she offered, her voice quiet as it ruffled the air near his ear. He nodded but kept her against him, and she kissed the side of his forehead softly as he finally loosened his hold on her.

"My dad wants to see you, make sure you're doing alright," he said, clearing his throat and rubbing at his eyes. She was surprised, but she nodded, taking his hand when he reached for hers. She threaded their fingers together, giving him a small smile as he lead them back towards the doors, but a nurse stopped them.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family is allowed back there," she said, looking apologetic but firm. He shrugged his shoulder and held up his right hand, the hand that was intertwined with hers, and showed the woman Angie's ring.

"She's my fiancée; she is my family," he stated, and motioned his head towards the doors that she opened with a faint apology. He waved her off, and walked them down the hall to where his father was sitting, staring at the wall. He looked to them as they came in, smiling at them weakly as he shifted. He motioned for them to sit, but Oscar made Angie take the chair beside his father's bed as he stood behind her. He nodded reassuringly as she sank down into the seat, smiling at Franco gently.

"I'm glad you're doing well," Angie said, and Franco just nodded.

"Oscar, could you do me a favor and find me something that is not water?" he asked pointedly, and Oscar squeezed her shoulder as he walked back out, giving his father a moment with his partner. He didn't like leaving them alone, but he trusted his father to behave himself.

"I am glad you were both there tonight Angie," Franco said, taking her hand and patting it softly, "I do not know what would have happened if you had not come"

"Please don't say that, we're both just glad that we got you here as fast as possible," she answered, knowing she did very little to help him.

"That is where you are wrong. Had you not been there, Oscar would not have come either. He remembers what it was like when he was a child and I had a reaction to something, he remembered the signs. He is the reason I am alive," he confided in her, and she knew in her gut that he was right. He was the one that knew he kept a shot of epinephrine in his briefcase, and he knew to call out for it.

"You should tell him that," she stated quietly, meeting his gaze determinedly as he just smiled in response.

"Oscar would brush off my appreciation, but I knew you would not"

"Franco, I know he makes it hard-"

"He is my son, I love him," he said simply, "But we have our differences. I am just glad that with you, he is happy. I did not want him to keep searching for someone like me. I wanted him to find you and make it last" he said, and it made her tear up, knowing that it wasn't at all what he thought.

"We're not-"

"I know you are not engaged, but it is plain to see that you love one another. Do not let pride get in the way of what is best for you both"

"I don't know if we can make it," Angie whispered, scared to admit her fears out loud, "But I'd like to try. I made a mistake by leaving and I don't know if we can fix that," she said, and Franco just picked up her hand with the engagement ring. He motioned down to it with his chin and met her eyes again.

"My son has never bought a ring for a woman, let alone be seen with both her and his family in public. I think you underestimate his love for you"

"I think I took it for granted," she mumbled, and it got a surprised laugh out of Franco that ended in a coughing fit. She reached over for his cup of water and pointed the straw towards him, helping him drink until he calmed down.

"It is only too late if you no longer feel the same way. And I do not think that is the case," he said, and she shook her head.

"I still love him, more so now if that's possible. I just don't want to disappoint him"

"Let him be the judge. But you must be honest, let him know that he is not alone in his feelings. I would love to one day call you my daughter-in-law," he said affectionately, and the tears she'd been keeping at bay spilled down her cheeks. She sniffled and laughed, dabbing at her eyes as Oscar came back in, looking at his father suspiciously.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, looking at Angie more than his father. She just nodded, as did his father when he reached his arm out to give him the orange juice he'd managed to find.

"I know how much you hate cranberry," he stated, shrugging at Franco's thanks. Angie got up then, putting her hand over Franco's this time, thanking him for the conversation and telling him again how glad she was that he was okay.

"I hope I will see you soon," he mentioned, and she agreed, promising to come by once he was home.

"I would like that, but I will admit that I am getting tired now. Oscar, will you take Angie home and come see me in the morning?" he asked, looking at his son as they made their way to the door.

"Of course dad, I'll see you in the morning"

* * *

The ride back to the precinct was relatively silent, the cab getting there faster than either of them would have liked. As they got out, Oscar handed the driver money and stood on the curb with her, not wanting to say goodbye to her just yet. He pulled his keys from his pocket and motioned towards the direction of his car, the question made as clear as the answer as she followed him down the street. She shivered as the cold air got to her, and Oscar silently removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders as they got to his car.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and he just nodded, opening the door for her as she slipped her arms into his sleeves and gracefully lowered herself into his car. The drive was short and quiet, and she was chewing on her thumb nervously the entire time. She was really giving Franco's words some thought, knowing that he was at least partially right. She didn't want to live without Oscar again, and she did have to put that into words eventually. He deserved that much, after everything she had put him through. She blinked distractedly, realizing that they were already in front of her house. She looked over at him and he smiled, looking at her curiously as she pointed her thumb in the direction of her house.

"You want to come inside for a bit? I was kind of hoping that you had a minute to talk," she asked, and she was happy when he nodded after a second. She got out of the car and waited for him on the sidewalk, walking up to her door with him. She unlocked it and motioned for him to go ahead of her as she flipped on a few lights, locked the door, and put down her purse. She met him in the middle of her living room, and he put a hand on her arm as she asked him if he was thirsty.

"I'm good Ang, but what's this about?"

Angie sighed and gestured to her couch, hoping he'd sit down and let her get everything out. He sat exactly where he'd been last week, and she sat on the coffee table in front of him as the skirt of her dress fanned out, forcing them to sit eye to eye as she spoke. She fidgeted with her fingers before he laid a hand over hers, tilting his head in understanding as she poked out her tongue at him teasingly, earning herself a laugh.

"I just wanted to say that-" she started, pausing and shaking her head as he just stared at her patiently, "Screw it. If I come back, can we start over?"

His eyes widened, and she shut her eyes in embarrassment for just blurting that out. She was hoping to start out slow, giving him a chance to see that she really did want to be with him instead of just saying it like that. She wanted him to feel how different this was for her, but all she was doing now was opening one eye slowly, trying to gage just how shocked he was. When she realized he was looking down at their hands, she watched the way he was using his free hand to reach into his pocket only to pull out one of her bracelets. She thought she'd lost it in the move, but she never would have thought this was how she'd find it. He dangled it from a finger, watching the silver sparkle in the lights as he spoke quietly.

"When you left, I assumed that one day you'd just come back," he started, and he cut her off when she tried to speak, "But I realized that I was just hoping for a miracle. You had to want to come back to work, to me, in order for us to work, and you just weren't ready. But when we decided to do this assignment, I went looking for this bracelet, hoping to make you see that you were always welcome in my life," he declared, and she sniffled at that, knowing that he'd always been much better at these types of things. He reached out, unclasping the bracelet and reaching under her wrist, closing it so it rested rightfully on her arm again.

"I never wanted you to think I stopped loving you, I just wanted to make sure we felt the same. I didn't know if-" he said, stopping because he didn't want to ask whether or not she'd loved him then. If she didn't, it would make his heart ache in a different way.

"I loved you too, still do, but I did back then too. It's why I thought we could eventually get past what happened. Even though we never said it, you made sure I felt it; it's why I cried so hard when I left. I assumed it'd be the last time you let me in like that so willingly," she admitted, dropping her face to stare at their hands. He placed his hand against he jaw, tilting her head back to face him, drawing her in closer as he leaned in. She closed her eyes as their noses bumped, their breath mingling as he held her in place. She sucked in a breath when his lips bumped hers, and she had to get something off of her chest before she burst.

"I couldn't tell you I loved you last time because I wasn't sure I'd come back, and that wouldn't have been fair to you" she rushed, her breath coming out in puffs against his beard, "And now, I just can't seem to stop," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder that she'd wake up, realizing none of this was real. He removed his other hand from hers and placed it on the other side of her face, cradling her head gently in his hands as he stared at her with a mix of awe and respect.

"Is it selfish to ask that you don't ever stop saying that?" She had to laugh at that, because it made the little voice of doubt in the back of her mind quiet at long last.

"I know now that if I say it, you'll say it back. I don't have to guess how you feel about me because you've shown me. I just want a chance to do the same for you," she said, and leaned in to kiss him softly for the second time that night. It had been over a year and they just seemed to fall together naturally, like they were meant to be together like this the entire time. Angie smiled into the kiss so wide that they had to break apart, Oscar chuckling at her as he dropped his hands from her face.

"Is that going to happen every time I try to kiss you?" he asked, tilting his head teasingly as she batted her eyelashes at him. She winked and pulled him gently by the tie he was wearing, bringing them face to face once again as she spoke lowly to him.

"I don't know, maybe you should try it again..."

Oscar felt her pull him in, but this time he put his right hand behind her neck and drew her into a passionate kiss. His other hand came up to cradle her jaw again, and it was all Angie could do to put her hands around his neck and pull him that much closer. He felt her pulse race under his hands as he tilted his head a bit more, deepening the kiss as he dragged his teeth over her bottom lip seductively. It had the same effect it had last time when he heard Angie moan faintly, her nails digging into the back of his neck when he did it again. She returned the favor by nipping at his lip playfully, using her tongue to sooth the sting as he stuttered out a breath. He gently ran his tongue against her lips before she opened them willingly, her tongue snaking out to explore his mouth. They both groaned at the sensation, and Oscar leaned back, pulling Angie up off of the coffee table as she pulled at the skirt of her dress, moving it so she could straddle his lap. He leaned his back against the cushions, pulling her firmly on top of him as they broke apart to breath, Angie leaning her head back as Oscar nipped at her neck. He was making his way up to her ear, biting at it gently as a moan escaped her, and she could feel the smug smile against her neck as he bit particularly hard on her collarbone.

"Are you trying to leave a mark?" she asked playfully, but he pulled away, looking at her seriously before running his thumbnail over the extremely red mark.

"Depends…" he said, watching her shiver as her pupils dilated further, "Would you let me?" he asked huskily, his eyes almost as dark as the sky as she stared back at him.

"I think you should be more careful," she said, loosening her arms around his neck, sliding off of his lap and resting against his side, "Because come Monday, our boss is going to be giving us some weird looks if I turn up with a hickey and beard burn"

Oscar watched her, his smile wider than she's ever seen before as he leaned in to kiss her again. She felt his smile this time, and she couldn't have been happier. She took her left hand and ran it over the side of his neck, but he put his hand over hers and pulled it between them as he slowed their kiss.

"I bought that for you, because I'm in love with you," he said in between kisses, running his thumb over the band of her ring on the inside of her hand.

"I know, your father told me," she responded, kissing the corner of his mouth gently, "And I'm in love with you too Oscar"

"My father has a big mouth," he commented, and she pulled away to laugh loudly, throwing her head back in amusement. It was a sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life, and he knew that this time, she'd let him in and keep him there. There weren't secrets and pain between them anymore; there was love and a bond that withstood their anger and regrets. He assumed this was what his father meant when he'd told him over the years that he'd find someone that just, _fit_. Angie fit into his life every way he needed, and he now knew he did the same for her.

"So…" she said, tucking her head against his shoulder as he threw his arm around her, "If that's your proposal, I think the delivery needs some work," she mentioned casually, and squealed when he poked her in the side that he knew she was ticklish in. She made to hit him but he pulled her into his arms, kissing the side of her head as she collapsed back against him, his jacket slipping off her right shoulder. He caressed her skin with his fingertips, making goosebumps rise on her skin. He smiled slightly, and turned his head into the side of her neck so she'd hear his next words loud and clear.

"When I propose to you, I _guarantee_, you'll know it," he whispered against her ear, and she felt his smile against her skin. He was serious, and the thought of being his wife made her want to stay right where she was.


End file.
